rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinderella Play
Boris and Natasha are jealous of Dudley and Nell because they're playing Cinderella and the prince. Plot Ming-Huaxing and PinYin came to see Rocky and Sherman whose are taking swimming class and they were talking about upcoming play and they don’t know what that is so Rocky and Sherman has to take a look at the 1940’s year book and find out. When Rocky and Sherman begin reading when it’s all started when Miss Little Fairy told the class that they are going to do the Cinderella play and Boris and Natasha are so excited to be Cinderella and the Prince. But Miss Little Fairy said she is gonna name the cast performer, Cinderella and the Prince will be played by Dudley and Nell, Bullwinkle and Maria can play the mouse, Charlotte can play Fairy godmother, Peabody can play the king, Boris the grand duke and Natasha as the wicked step-mother. Boris and Natasha became jealous of Dudley and Nell so they need to do something to steal the play. After the whole practice for the Cinderella play, Boris has to remind Aesop to made a list with the number of the curtains and the play show begins when Cinderella (played by Nell) was doing her chores until her wicked step-mother (played by Natasha) told her two daughters that the Prince is having a ball tonight and this time he’ll pick a wife and every girl in the kingdom must be there and Cinderella told her step-mother that she like to come to the ball too. But the step-mother told Cinderella that all she has to do is made all chores instead to caring of her and during the shows behind the backstage, Boris can put all the real mices in Nell‘s ball dress. Later the two mouses (played by Bullwinkle and Maria) has a idea for Cinderella so they can make a dress for her. Any times later Cinderella came and see that those mouses had made her a ball dress so she try it on and she looks beautiful in it but Nell realizes that there’s those real mices in her costume so she wiggle them and Bullwinkle and Maria are scared of them too because of Boris‘s trick. Then Cinderella went downstairs and showed her dress to her step-mother and step-sisters and they are all shocked because those things on Cinderella‘s dress belongs to her step-sisters so they are ripping the dress off of her and then they and their mother left for the ball. In the next scene, Cinderella is so poor and she can never get to the ball and then suddenly, her fairy godmother (played by Charlotte) came and she can help her to get ready for the ball as she use her to go “Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo” and then it’s just like the song performed by the late Verna Felton from the Classic Disney Movie. Then the pumpkin has turned into a carriage, the mouse has turned into the horse and Cinderella’s dress has turned into a beautiful ball dress and then the fairy godmother told her that the magic is due by midnight and as Nell walk in and Natasha disguise herself as Nell as Cinderella to steal the show. At the ball, the king (played by Peabody) and the grand duke (played by Boris) are arguring about the Prince (played by Dudley) is dancing with every girl in the kingdom until Cinderella came and the Prince decided to dance with her as they‘ve been dance fight by Boris and Natasha. When it’s 12:00 am, Cinderella has to leave the ball by midnight before the magic is gone and left her slipper here while Boris put the other slipper right next to it. The Prince saw two slippers that Cinderella left so he told the grand duke to search for the kingdom immediately. During the show Miss Little Fairy and Mr. Fenwick are wondering what’s going on on stage so Mr. Fenwick has to look for the backstage on left and Miss Little Fairy has to look for the backstage on the right. As everyone has to get the next part started Boris told Dudley to hold on to the rope and he’ll see what Miss Little Fairy wants. Miss Little Fairy asked Boris that she just wanted to know what‘s going on and where’s Natasha and Boris lied to her that Natasha went back to her dressing room so Miss Little Fairy must find her in Natasha’s dressing room immediately. As Aesop has pulled the number 5 rope, Dudley’s been pulled up as Nell grabbed his two foot and she’s pulled as well. As Miss Little Fairy came with Natasha’s step-mother costume and she see Natasha has took Nell’s place as Cinderella and also see Boris is giving her the glass of slipper, so Miss Little Fairy took Natasha’s place as well as she put on the costume and then suddenly, Dudley and Nell has fall down from the number 5 rope and then they landed on Boris, Natasha, Mr. Fenwick and Miss Little Fairy as they are ready to the finale as Mr. Fenwick told Boris to hand Dudley the glass slipper and he did so Dudley put the slipper on Nell’s left feet and he knew she is the one for him. Miss Little Fairy and Mr. Fenwick are not happy with Boris and Natasha so they apologize to Dudley and Nell for stealing their characters of the show and they accepted their apology. After that, Peabody told the audience that Cinderella and the Prince will live happily ever and Charlotte think that she is glad to Cinderella‘s fairygodmother as well. After Rocky and Sherman finish looking at the yearbook, the coach came and he is not very happy because the yearbooks is for foolish idiots and punish them to return to the class as the immortal witches have to teach that couch a lesson for yelling at them someday. The End! Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:The Bullwinkle's School episodes